<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The House of the Sun by NoahRose27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123356">The House of the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27'>NoahRose27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Photo Challenge [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David's in a Helmet, Haleakala, Hawaii, Honeymoon, M/M, moped, sunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick plans an excursion during the boy's Hawaii honeymoon that involves a very early wake up time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Photo Challenge [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The House of the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Photo Challenge -- the mountains</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you ever go to Hawaii, this excursion is worth it. We did this and rode back down on bikes with a tour group. It was a bit out of my comfort zone, but so worth the experience. We loved it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They had agreed that each of them would pick out one excursion as a surprise for the other. They splurged going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, but with the Brewer’s generous wedding gift and Patrick’s penchant for budgeting, they made it work.</p>
<p class="p1">Some of the two weeks were spent wandering small towns, taking their time enjoying little restaurants and local cuisine. More of their time was spent on the beach relaxing or in their hotel room exploring each other. And then a few excursions - the must do luau, a whale watching trip (David’s surprise for Patrick…) and a visit to a gorgeous lavender farm.</p>
<p class="p1">But this. This excursion was Patrick’s choice and David didn’t know anything about it until the day before.</p>
<p class="p1">“We have to go to bed at 6 pm? I mean, I love to sleep, but what is so crazy that we need to get this much sleep?” asked David.</p>
<p class="p1">“We don’t have to get a ton of sleep, but I’d recommend getting some rest. We have an early wake up call.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What time is early?”</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick pushed the food around his plate and didn’t look up before he whispered, “2 am.”</p>
<p class="p1">“WHAT?! <em>2 am</em>? Patrick!”</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick looked up, a little red in the face from embarrassment, but also was giggling a bit. “David, we’re in a restaurant. Can you lower your outrage a bit?”</p>
<p class="p1">“This is why you waited until dinner the night before to tell me, isn’t it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Um. That isn’t <em>not</em> correct. But if I had told you prior, you wouldn’t have gone with the plan. I promise you, David, this is worth it. You’re going to love it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What excursion forces someone to get up at 2 am? Wait. Are you taking me somewhere to murder me a mere few months after marrying me!?”</p>
<p class="p1">“What!? David, no.” placated Patrick as he reached out to grab David’s hand. “Okay, if I tell you more about this, will you atleast consider it?”</p>
<p class="p1">David just looked at Patrick and turned his hand over to weave their fingers together.</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, there’s this mountain called Haleakala. In Hawaiian it means ‘the house of the sun’. Every morning, people will get up and go watch the sunrise from the summit. Because of the altitude, you can literally watch the sun break though the clouds and it’s supposed to be gorgeous. It’s also considered a National Park and so the Park Rangers will say a welcome to the sun and it’s all in Hawaiian,” explained Patrick. And as he explained, his face lit up more with excitement.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, that does sound beautiful. Say more about the 2 am portion.”</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick’s face broke into a small smile knowing that David was seriously considering the idea of this. “Sure. Well, we get up at 2 am. I don’t think we need to take a shower or anything... it’s pretty relaxed. I have a car picking us up at 2:30 so that we don’t need to ride a tour bus. It’ll take about an hour to get up there. When we arrive, we’ll go secure a front row spot and wait to welcome the sun.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And when the sunrise and song thingy from the park person is over? Then what? And I also didn’t hear anything in that plan alluding to caffeine, sugar or food.”</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick laughed. “David, I love you. But let’s have a little bit of surprise for the day. You trust me, don’t you? I know my husband and what he needs. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p class="p1">David just looked at Patrick and finally smiled. “Okay, well, for the record, I cannot be held accountable for what I say or do at 2 am. And it sounds like this is already booked. However, I love you too and I do trust you. But Patrick, I hope you planned a nap.”</p>
<p class="p1">🛌🛌🛌</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">At 2 am, Patrick leaned over gently and began to kiss on David’s shoulder blade, his neck and eventually his face. David snuffled and start to move as Patrick rubbed his stomach and chest.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mmmm. You are insatiable, Mr. Brewer. But let’s get some more sleep.”</p>
<p class="p1">“David, Babe. It’s time to wake up. Remember, the sunrise on the mountain?”</p>
<p class="p1">David turned his head to Patrick and looked incredulous. “Ugh. I thought maybe that was a nightmare. Okay, okay, I’m moving.”</p>
<p class="p1">Thirty minutes later, a very tired and soft looking David Rose and excited and keyed up Patrick Brewer stuffed themselves into the waiting car.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good Morning, gentlemen. We have about an hour drive, but I have your drinks in the back per your order. You’ll also find a variety of pastries, including some Hawaiian specialities in that box,” said a very nice older man who was their driver.</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick smiled and responded back, “Thank you! Are you Mr. Kealoha? I think we spoke on the phone. This is so great.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I am! It’s nice to meet you Patrick. We’ll get on the road. You feel free to relax and enjoy the drive. Or you can take a nap!”</p>
<p class="p1">David was already poking into the boxof pastries and found what he was looking for, “Patrick! This is a malasada! They are so good. You have to try one!”</p>
<p class="p1">David shoved part of the warm cinnamon covered bread into Patrick’s mouth. He took the bite and David popped the rest into his own mouth while moaning, frankly, a little inappropriate. “Ohmgd thsjstlkimebr” said David as he chewed it up.</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick finished his bite and grabbed his tea. “See, David, I told you that I would make sure you were taken care of... now and for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, that was very sweet and yes, this is all very well done. But it’s too early and I need what I’m hoping is a coffee in this cup and some more malasadas, thank you very much.”</p>
<p class="p1">☕️🥐☕️</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">David blinked his eyes open right as they were arriving to the parking lot of the summit. There were some tour buses and a few cars. Some vans had bikes attached. But it wasn’t too fully quite yet.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did I doze off?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m guessing you crashed from the sugar rush of the caramel macchiato and 4 pastries you had?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I will not be judged for the pastries.”</p>
<p class="p1">Mr. Kealoha got out of the car and opened David’s door. “We are here! Welcome to the house of the sun. I suggest that you grab some space over there and one of you should stay put if the other wanders. Otherwise, people will take your spot. Patrick, your ride down will be here around 5:30 which should give you plenty of time. You’ll find the bike over to the left of the visitors center. It’s been a pleasure!”</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick shook his hand, “Thank you! We appreciate the advice and the coffee/food run you made.” He tipped Mr. Keahola and grabbed David’s hand while carrying the box of pastries in his other.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did he just say ‘bike’ referring to our ride down… the mountain?” asked David with worry in his voice.</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick just squeezed his hand and said, “Trust me.”</p>
<p class="p1">They found a spot near the front of the rock formations that wasn’t too complicated to get to, left them some room to sit easily and also didn’t look like others would crowd. Patrick sat down and patted the rock next to him for David.</p>
<p class="p1">David just looked around as if he was willing a chair to appear. “Is this why you told me to wear ‘old jeans’ <em>as if</em> I had any?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, David. It’s not dirty. You’ll be fine. Come here and snuggle up.” It was a bit cold this early on the mountain and although Patrick had made sure they each had a jacket, the chance to hold on to his husband for a little while was too hard to pass up.</p>
<p class="p1">David sat down and leaned into Patrick’s arm and nestled up into his side. Then he looked over and started to poke around the pastry box again. Patrick just laughed.</p>
<p class="p1">They sat in comfortable silence for a while watching the area fill up with other tourists. Patrick took some photos with his phone. “Sunrise should be in about 7 minutes. Are you excited?”</p>
<p class="p1">David smiled softly. “You know, as much as I didn’t like the idea of the early wake up, so far this has been nice. I am looking forward to the sun rise, but I’m also enjoying our time.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Does this mean you’ll wake up earlier with me at home?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p class="p1">Right on cue, seven minutes later, Patrick softly tapped on David’s leg and pointed out towards the open sky. He grabbed his phone and started to take some photos.</p>
<p class="p1">The sun began slowly to peak above the clouds, starting out like a small orange/red dot before getting brighter and brighter and larger and larger. David squinted as it began to fully break over the last of the clouds and continue to rise in the sky. It. Was. Gorgeous.</p>
<p class="p1">In a whispered, reverent tone David said, “Patrick, thank you. This might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Patrick looked up to catch a stray tear falling from his face.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, it is quite amazing and beautiful. But do you know what I consider to be the most beautiful thing? I guess it’s really not what, but who I consider to be the most beautiful person - you.”</p>
<p class="p1">David preened just a bit before reaching over and grabbing Patrick’s chin. They kissed lightly before David pushed Patrick back to watching the sunrise.</p>
<p class="p1">Right then, the park ranger came out and stood on a taller rock. She started to explain the ceremony to welcome the sun. Then she started a chant,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">“E ala e Ka la i kahikina</p>
  <p class="p1">I ka moana</p>
  <p class="p1">Ka moana hohonu</p>
  <p class="p1">Pi’i ka lewa</p>
  <p class="p1">Ka lewa nu’u</p>
  <p class="p1">I kahikina</p>
  <p class="p1">Aia ka la.</p>
  <p class="p1">E ala e!”</p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">David was mesmerized. Once she was done and had climbed down, Patrick stood up and grabbed David’s hand to help pull him up. “Are you ready for the next part of the day?”</p>
<p class="p1">David pursed his lips and gave a stiff nod. “Mmm. Yes. A bike. I’m thrilled.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you too, David,” smiled Patrick and leaned up to give him a little kiss.</p>
<p class="p1">They walked over to the visitor’s center and Patrick found their ride. “Hi! I think this is reserved for us?” said Patrick to a younger man.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey! For sure, are you Patrick Brewer?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes! Can you give me some quick tips on the moped?” asked Patrick while David had a look of horror on his face.</p>
<p class="p1">The moped man walked Patrick through how to drive the bike and then pointed him on where to go. He then handed each of them a helmet.</p>
<p class="p1">“Helmet hair? Patrick. You told me to trust you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“David, this is why I didn’t have you take a shower and do your full routine.” Patrick walked a little closer to David and placed the helmet on his head and tied the strap. “And, this way, you get told hold onto me tight as we drive down.” He winked as he put on his own helmet and sat down on the bike.</p>
<p class="p1">David reluctantly sat down behind him and yelled, “PATRICK, PLEASE DON’T GO TOO FAST.”</p>
<p class="p1">“David! I can hear you, the bike hasn’t even started and the helmet isn’t blocking me from hearing you. I’ll be careful and not go too fast, I promise.”</p>
<p class="p1">Patrick kicked on the bike and they were on their way. David had to admit that after a little bit, it felt great to feel the wind in his face and watch the mountain pass them by on the way down. The colors of the fauna and the lush mountain top were beautiful.</p>
<p class="p1">Over the next little bit, they stopped at some look-overs to take some photos. Patrick planned breakfast at a lovely restaurant where David had more coffee, some bacon and pancakes. They walked around a few little towns doing some gift shopping and just relaxing.</p>
<p class="p1">Around 11, they ended up at the bottom of the mountain and Patrick pulled into a store to return the moped. He hailed a cab and they went back to the hotel.</p>
<p class="p1">They walked into their room and David just collapsed on the bed. “Okay, what else did you have planned for today?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought maybe we could take a nap. Maybe take a shower. Maybe hang out by the beach. Relax? Grab dinner.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That all sounds very lovely and I continue to trust your planning skills.”</p>
<p class="p1">They both undressed and crawled into bed. Patrick was curled up holding David. He kissed his shoulder blade and the back of his neck. “Did you enjoy the excursion, David?”</p>
<p class="p1">David shuffled and turned around to face Patrick. He kissed the tip of his nose. “You know, the only thing that would have made it better is if I had brought my sketch book and we could have paused the sunrise. I would have liked to live in that moment for awhile. Yes, Patrick, thank you for knowing how much I would love this and pushing me to be uncomfortable.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I always push you for what I know is best for you.”</p>
<p class="p1">David yawned and said, “Good. Let’s get a nap before I work on what’s best for you this afternoon.” He winked and turned back over before falling asleep.</p>
<p class="p1">🌞🌞🌞</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Haleakala Sunrise</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation of the Hawaiian welcome chant:</p>
<p>Awaken/Arise<br/>The sun in the east<br/>From the ocean<br/>The ocean deep<br/>Climbing (to) the heaven<br/>The heaven highest<br/>In the east<br/>There is the sun<br/>Awake</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, if you've never had a malasada in Hawaii, get you some. UGH.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>